Long Leggy Blonde
by Karen19
Summary: What happens when Mac overhears a phone call Harm is making
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own this Donald Bellasario does

What happens when Mac Jumps to the wrong conclusion, set during the Mic and Renee era

Mac accepted a dinner invitation from Mic Brumby; she knew it wouldn't be a romantic dinner and she'd emphasized that quite strongly to the Australian. She had a dentist appointment that afternoon to take care of a cavity and she knew she'd be barely able to eat anything without making a fool of herself. Besides, she had a article 32 hearing starting in two days and precious little free time as she'd been given new evidence and needed to forward it to the opposition. Which were Harm and Carolyn Imes this go- around. Bud was sitting second chair with her. Because of her her dental appointment she had little time for chitchat which Mic was apparently in the mood for. Telling him she had someone at her door she hung up the phone, somewhat exasperated and she headed to Harm's office with the folder hoping he'd get her into a better frame of mind.

"Lees, I don't know, I'm pretty busy...only tonight...well okay...yes, I know where it is...I'll meet you there...1900...yes that's seven...love you too."

Mac saw Harm was on the phone so she stopped but Harm newmotioned her in. Hearing the conversation she k he'd moved on since she'd accepted Mic's ring in Australia. She wasn't sure if he was still seeing Renee, but the two hadn't dated very long, and certainly not necessarily inclusively. When she heard he had dinner plans, something inside her snapped and what she'd wanted to say went flying out the proverbial window at mach 3. "Here's the last of the disclosures for the Collier hearing. Sounds like you're seeing a _friend_ tonight." Maybe she was reading something into it that wasn't there. She hoped it was the case.

"You could say that" Harm hedged, it was exactly the wrong thing for him to say as far as Mac was concerned. She knew he'd been playing the town, quite often seeing Renee and all but ignoring her since their return from Australia and her acceptance of the Australian's ring.

"Well, I'd better let you go if you're going to get out of here on time." He'd been in her office when she'd made the dental appointment.

Mac left his office, Harm then felt like he needed to turn the heat up, even though the temperature was currently in the triple digits outside. He'd felt a chill in the air develop while he'd been on the phone. Could Mac be jealous? Why should she be? After all, she was the one who wearing another man's ring, even though she was calling it a friendship ring. not an engagement ring.

Mac secured early to see the dentist, therefore she missed the excitement occurring at the end of the workday at JAG.

Bud popped his head into Harm's office and told Harm he had a visitor. Harm was in the process of shutting down his computer, and the blinds to his office had been closed so he was surprised when he saw the visitor.

"Bud, Harriet, I'd like for you to meet someone very close to my heart, Alicia Cox."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard all about both of you, Bud, I apologize for what Harm did to you in Australia."

"You heard about that?!" Harriet was surprised; she knew the incident had made Australian television but she didn't think it had been seen on American soil.

"Commander, we have Lamaze tonight, and I heard that traffic is pretty bad tonight, could we finish this conversation tomorrow?" Bud interrupted, knowing they needed to leave right then if they were going to be there on time.

Harm assented, and Bud lead his wife in the direction of the elevator.

"Lees, are you solo or is Doug with you?"

"He's out in the car. I couldn't wait to see you." She gave him a hug. "Oh by the way, Mom and Dad said to remind you to please call when you're out there for work. I think someone saw you, and--you're busted." Alicia gave Harm a saucy grin when she said this.

Admiral Chegwidden was leaving for the day so he saw the Roberts' and the Commander talk but the younger couple already had left, no doubt headed to Lamaze class. Rabb was standing close to a pretty young blonde. Looked just like his type; if Annie, Jordan, and Renee were any indication. She was fairly tall, leggy and blonde. The admiral made his presence known. Rabb came to attention.

"Admiral, I didn't know you were here. I'd like for you to meet someone very special. Alicia Cox, my sister."

Alicia figured they didn't know about her, due to the stunned reaction of the older gentleman. The estrangement between the siblings went both way. She'd seen the poster and commercial her brother did and didn't tell anyone she was his sister.

Harm explained. "Lees was born two months after dad was shot down."

"Frank adopted me, and big brother here never really forgave me for agreeing to it. Add to that some really immature mistakes in my past. But I've matured now, and am happily married." Alicia explained to her brother's commanding officer.

Turning to Harm "Speaking of dumb mistakes, I've finally located Trent's father. He's here in DC of all places. I'm going to have him served tonight, want to watch?"

Harm lit up, "that's wonderful. Just tell me where and when. I want to meet the 'gentleman'."

"Thats why I chose that particular place to serve the jerk, I know where he'll be."

AJ figured Trent was Harm's nephew by her words and tone. That must of been part of her 'immature past'.

"Won't he recognize you?" Harm asked his sister.

"No, remember I had long dark hair eight years ago, I was over forty pounds heavier and blind as a bat without my glasses. The one good thing out of that mess beside's my son, I finally lost that weight I'd had since junior high."

"You're not wearing glasses now" Chegwidden commented "Contacts?"

"No, eye surgery. For years they said the medical expertise just wasn't there, that they weren't ready to do someone with such a high degree of both near-sightedness and astigmatism. It's been less than a year and my life is better than ever." She smiled. "Admiral do you know how annoying it was to have an older brother who wasn't not only was two feet taller, but perfect vision?" (A/N: Before eye surgery I had 20/2000, now I don't need glasses.)

"No, can't say that I do, my sister Adele might agree with you though." The admiral grinned. "You two have a good evening, it was nice meeting you Ms. Cox."

"I'd better get going, I want to change first. Meet you there." She gave her brother the address. When he saw where it was he noted the time and walked over and put it through the shredder.

McMurphys

1855 local

Harm broke a few traffic laws; running a red light or two, but made sure he was at McMurphy's on time. He wanted to finally meet the jerk who'd really messed up his sister's life. All she'd ever told Harm was that his name was Michael, but no amount of pleading or cajoling gave him a last name or where she met him. While they were walking to their cars he'd been pleased to hear Doug was now teaching at University ofWilliam and Mary in Charlottesville, and, with Trent starting elementary school she was finally pursuing her masters degree at the same school her husband was employed. That was good news to Harm, the last he'd heard they was living in Honolulu.

They were able to find a seat for the three. Trent was in LaJolla with his grandparents, his visit intentionally timed as this might not be a pleasant evening, no one wanted to subject the boy to possible violence.

They ordered, it helped Harm was familiar with the menu, albeit not the dishes containing red meat; while they waiting Doug excused himself. As a diabetic he needed to check his sugar levels. The restroom was occupied so it took him longer than he expected.

Mac saw Harm as soon as she entered with Mic. The person who had to be Lees of the phone call, she was exactly as Mac pictured her; appearing to be tall; at least her own height, and had short, curly blonde hair. They seemed very cozy and Mac thought 'two can play that game'. They were able to find a table directly across the bar from where Harm was. Mac sat facing the wall, so she didn't see Doug sit next to his wife.

Harm noticed their entrance and he didn't think anything of it, the two were unofficially engaged they could go wherever they pleased. Distracted by Mac, as the dress she had on really showed off her legs, he didn't see the look his Alicia and Doug gave each other upon the couple's arrival.

Their food arrived and Alicia ate, but didn't seeming to enjoy it. Harm figured it was nervousness, he also figured it was she knew how the guy might react when served.

Harm saw the exchange, but he was sitting too far away and it was far too noisy to hear what was said and assumed it was business-related. Mic had been approached by a Hispanic man in his thirties. "Are you Michael James Brumby?"

"Yes, who's asking mate?"

"You have been served. Good night." The process server was good, quick to leave the room and had someone waiting in a car so he was out of the area in a matter of seconds.

Mic sat there stunned, if body language was any indication Mac was just as surprised at the turn of events.

"What's this about Mic?" she asked, he hadn't been back in the States very long and as far as she knew hadn't ticked off any previous clients.

Mic had no idea, he figured the summons would give him a clue so he opened the paper. "Says here I'm to report to family court regarding the minor Trent James Burnett. I'm sued for back child support. The only person I've been with here is you. I swear it."

Harm could see the anger eminating from Mic but figured he was being his normal mercurial self. Harm noticed his sister seemed to have found her appetite as she dove into her steak with gusto. "Does Michael know where you live?" He hoped not. The guy had been a louse from everything he'd heard. It was safer for him not to know.

"No, he doesn't know I'm here. I was overseas when I met him. Our attorney found a loophole in the law which states as long as he's served in the commonwealth we didn't have to serve him in our county of residence. I told you years ago the reason I ended it with Michael was he was becoming abusive. I don't want him to have custody, I just want him to pay child support."

"Why now? Why not when Trent was born?" Harm was sure the judge would ask that, as would Michael's attorney.

"I didn't want anything to do with him ever again, but Trent's been asking a lot of questions lately, he knows Doug's his stepfather. He just wants to know some about his biological father. I had the advantage of being able to ask you and Mom and Grandma."

"It's already been arranged that the preliminary hearing will be tomorrow afternoon. Think you can get away from court to be with us?" She knew it was last minute, she fully expected he wouldn't be able to make it.

"Who do you have representing you?"

"Someone from Cueva, Hunter and Gioberti. She's supposed to be good in custody and paternity cases."

"That's a good firm, kinda pricey though."

"Dad's helping out. He insisted. Said at the rate you're going, Trent's going to be his only grandchild."

"Very funny sis. Don't give up your day job." He'd been getting the why don't you settle down speech from his mother and stepfather for a few years now.

"I'll call Frank and tell him, just in case." Doug went out to the lobby to make the call on his cell phone.

Mic was furious, he'd immediately noted the preliminary hearing was set for the next day. Someone must be scamming him, trying to extort money from him; and if that were the case he'd have the woman brought up on fraud charges. Mac had seen the summons so he asked Mac to help him, to at least represent him for the preliminary hearing, with her contacts she might know someone who specialized in these cases. If the case had any merit to begin with. Which he doubted.

There was precious little time to prepare for the hearing and he'd given Mac very little information to go on except a name. Whoever she was, this woman was sneaky smart she'd waited until the last possible moment to serve him. S"I have a hearing Monday, I can only represent you for this hearing." From Mic's body language she knew he was hiding more than he was saying. She didn't want to get involved in this professionally if they were going to have a personal relationship.

"I'm not hungry any more, we haven't ordered yet, do you mind if we call it a night?" Mic said as he wanted to walk off all his anger before he did something drastic. He was quite aware this was not the time to show his true colors. It was the reason he hadn't landed in the brig yet, he knew how when to control his temper or more importantly, who to control it in front of.

"No. I don't. It looks like Harm and his date are enjoying themselves," Mac commented as they stood to leave. Harm and his blonde were talking intently and wouldn't even notice they were gone. Over the past few weeks she hadn't heard Harm mention Renee.

"I thought he and Renee were an item" Mic commented, relieved to change the subject even if the subject were his adversary, Harm.

"Obviously not" Mic took Mac home, and then went out to a bar where he drank himself into a stupor. He was a bear to work for the next day and most of his staff seriously considered giving notice.

Meanwhile back at McMurphy's. "Lees, when Doug gets back I want you to meet someone I work with...I guess they were just here for a drink, as I don't see them. Maybe some other time. I thought Trent's sperm donor was going to get served tonight. I must have missed it, or he's one cool cucumber."

"You missed it, he and his date left, at least I hope a date and not his wife, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Alicia changed to subject to happier things. "So, big brother, have you gotten yourself into any hot water lately? shot up any more ceilings?" Not only had that stunt become legendary among JAGs, it had quickly become family legend. You would have thought he'd shot a cannon through the ceiling, instead of an HK-MP5.

"Mom told you about that one?" Harm groaned.

"She told me, that when you 'assaulted a junior officer'?" referring to the recent dislocation of Bud Roberts jaw by Brumby and Rabb.

"Bud was in the wrong place at the wrong time, we both broke his jaw. To say the Admiral was mad is an understatement. For one, we had two admirals for the price of one chewing our sixes out. Because it was shown on television, my boss, Admiral Chegwidden ended up having to fly down there and smooth ruffled feathers. But because Bud didn't press charges against either of us, they could only deliver a nonjudicial punishment. We were supposed to give each other as much pain as we gave Bud."

"So that's why you had the black eye in the picture you sent us." She'd wondered, it seemed to her that not only did he have a physical black eye, as her sibling she knew him, and his emotional well-being had been given a black eye at the same time.

"Remind me never to get into it with a guy who's a trained boxer."

"Will do, next time you're in a brawl and I'm there."

"Thanks sis."

Harm planned to ask for a few hours leave the next day to attend the hearing, but he was sent to Norfolk before he had the chance to ask the admiral for the personal time off and the reason behind it.

County Courthouse

1600 local

Doug and Alicia were waiting for court to begin with their attorney Susan Soriano.

According to Susan; they'd make their plea today as to why the case should go forward. She told them to expect the judge to require DNA testing before anything else happened. Trent would not need to be in court at this time, and hopefully he wouldn't be called. "Sue my brother can't come today after all. He had to go to out of town, last minute." She stiffened spying the father of her son. "There he is; with the same gal we saw him with last night. She looks familiar, but I can't place her."

Mac had called Chegwidden as soon as she got home to explain why she needed a half-day off. She informed him that Mic had some legal problems crop up and she was temporarily acting as his attorney. She'd taken the time to change into the suit she'd bought while with Dalton's firm.

The judge called the hearing to order. Susan began her opening statement "Your honor we're here not only to establish the paternity of Trent James Burnett, but require his father to pay support." She continued for a few minutes.

Mac then had her turn. "Your honor, my client was informed of this last night; he categorically denies paternity, therefore protests paying support. He requests confirmation of paternity before any payments begin." She continued on highlighting what were his good points for the judge.

"Is the minor available?" Judge Curry asked.

"No, your honor he with his grandparents. We will submit him to whatever facility you require for testing" Soriano replied.

"The plaintiff and the defendant are required to submit to have blood drawn and a swab taken. The mother will arrange to have her son taken to have blood drawn and a swab taken, and have the results sent directly to me. I require that all the results be sent to me. I will inform you when the results arrive. If the results are not conclusive this case will be dismissed. Court will reconvene two weeks from today,"

"We will allow it your honor." Mac said. Like they had any choice in the matter.

"We agree to the stipulations, your honor." Soriano said without consulting with her clients as they told her they were willing to submit to testing, and if need be bring Trent home for testing, but Soriano had done this before and knew this judge.

"Court is adjourned."

Mac turned to Mic. "You need to find someone who specializes in family law. I hate to run, but I have a baby shower to go to...Harriet's, and I don't have a gift yet. Your attorney will get to the bottom of this."

"The judge would like both of you to go to this clinic. They are opened until six today." The bailiff gave Alicia and Mic a piece of paper with the name and address of the clinic.

"See you in two weeks, then we can get this put behind us. I will let you know if the kid is mine I intend to sue for visitation, if not full custody." Brumby said somewhat menacingly. Mac hadn't expected this and gave him a glare that said he made a bad situation much worse. He left the courtroom with Mac, who was cautioning him to watch his tone. She didn't like this side of Mic. If Mrs. Cox's attorney was telling the truth, Alicia feared Mic. There was a hesitancy she saw in the woman she recognized all to well, because her own mother had that same look around her father. She'd also seen it many times since, as a JAG, unfortunately.

Mattoni house

Reston, Virginia

Mac was surprised to see Harm come in late, he was alone, and in a very chipper mood. "You must have made great time getting back from Norfolk, fly-boy."

"I did. Places to go, people to see tonight...Harriet, Bud, I'm sorry I can't stay long, I have to meet my grandmother at Dulles in forty minutes. She called last night and said she'd be in town for a few days."

He gave Bud the gift, which he'd bought in the PX down at Norfolk. It had planes on it, albeit not Harm's beloved stearman, but cute little planes, a backboard for memo's.

JAG headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

The next few days Mac didn't see much of Harm at work, as one seemed to be going out on an investigation when the other was coming in. She was busy in the evening preparing for the article 32. Sarah Rabb had indeed spent a few days with her grandchildren before returning to Pennsylvania. Because of Harm's work schedule, she'd spent the majority of her time with Alicia. Sarah knew very well when the school year started in earnest there'd be no time for visiting. Especially when going for a graduate degree. Even though Harm went to law school not far from where she lived, she'd rarely seen him. She knew Alicia would do the same. Nonetheless, it was nice having both of her grandbabies within a few hour's drive of her. Finally. Even if both grandbabies were taller than she by close to a foot.

Cox's returned to Charlottesville a few days later than planned because of Sarah's visit. Doug was preparing for the upcoming school year, putting the final touches on several lectures. Alicia called Trish to get take Trent for the bloodwork. To make it easier on Trent Frank had his blood taken, he neeed to in any case, as his doctor was making sure his cholosterol levels were heading down where they should be. That did the trick, Trent had no problems having his blood drawn. Especially since Grandpa was taking him for ice cream if he were good.

Monday morning the article 32 hearing started, and Mac was able to make a dent in the prosecution's claim of guilt. But the judge determined there was enough evidence to proceed to court-martial. She knew there was no chance for her to get away and go up to Vermont to see Chloe the upcoming Labor day weekend, she now had the trial to prepare for. This put her in a bad mood, as she'd been looking forward to getting away. She headed towards the cafeteria when her day got much worse; in her opinion. The Video Princess was back, and Harm was obviously enjoying her company during lunch.

"I hope you weren't too lonely while I was in New York" Renee cooed. Mac just about lost her lunch hearing that and she hadn't even made it to the cafeteria yet.

"Grandma came down for a visit, Lees was in town, other than that, it was quiet."

Mac noted Renee appeared a tad jealous hearing Lees name came up. Mac changed her mind about the cafeteria, she needed comfort food, and turned to leave for Beltway Burgers drive-through. Because of this she didn't hear the rest of the conversation between the commander and the director.

"Who's Lees, are you seeing a hoochimama?"

Harm realized he hadn't mentioned his sister to Renee so he quickly explained his little sister had been in town, briefly. He told her she was suing the father of her son for child support, that commonwealth law made it possible for her to do it in a county other than the one of residence. This way he couldn't find out where she lived. Since it was not too hot out they took their lunch out to the patio for some privacy. He explained the reason for the subterfuge. "Alicia never told him she was pregnant and from what she's said I get the impression he'd started to become physically abusive and she broke it off with him. She realized she was pregnant when she came to visit me in the hospital. I'd just been transferred back to the states."

"Your ramp strike?" He'd explained to her why he'd become a JAG shortly after they started dating.

"Yeah. Mom and Frank helped her out, and made sure all her things were brought back home. I was a real mess at the time physically and emotionally and wasn't of much help" Harm confessed.

"When she returned to the states, she lost track of him, thankfully; I think she'd have said good-bye to bad rubbish permanently, but Trent had a health scare last year and his doc asked her all the medical history questions. She has no idea if Trent's sperm donor has health issues in his family. I think that's the only reason she's asking for child support. She wants the medical history. It's not like she doesn't need the money, she's the heir, not me."

Renee took a bite of her salad, "I take it you aren't very close to your sister." It wasn't really a question, she was just confirming what she read of the situation.

"Do you want to go out to Charlottesville and meet her? This weekend. Trent's still with Mom, Doug'll be at the University prepping for school."

"Sure."

Friday afternoon, Harm called Renee to ask if they could take her car, as he was having problems with his Lexus. The visit didn't go quite as well as Harm wanted as Alicia took an immediate dislike to Renee but was too polite to say anything. Harm hoped that more time spent together would melt the ice. Seeing pictures of Trent Renee would have recognized him anywhere, he definitely had the Rabb genes. Trent looked much like his uncle had at that age, just huskier in build.

Trent returned on Saturday evening, as school was about to start, his grandparents flew him directly to Charlottesville. As she was with Harm, Renee met Trish and Frank Burnett, and his nephew. Alicia and Doug both noted Renee's reaction to the size of the jet the Burnett's traveled in and saw the dollar signs in her eyes. The look they and the Burnett's gave each other was, 'this one's a gold-digger I hope he wises up soon'.

What Renee couldn't have known was Harm had requested he be written out of Frank's will. It wasn't that he didn't care for the man, it was he wasn't into material wealth. This occured during his first year of classes for his law degree at USC. Harm felt he'd won his first important case when he'd been able to pursuade his stepfather the benefits to this arrangement. Upon graduation from law school he was back on active duty and transferred to DC, where he'd be stationed at headquarters. He leased an apartment until he found what he was looking for. He was able buy the building the loft was in by making an agreement with Frank, he'd be receiving his inheritance early. The money had already been set aside in trust. So the building was purchased by the trust. It was one reason he'd been investigated after the contempteous words incident as someone with his paycheck shouldn't have been able to afford to own a loft of that size in DC. When they found out the building was actually in his name, in a trust from his stepfather the investigation ended immediately.

With Trent's return Harm and Renee returned to DC early Sunday morning. On the way back Renee hinted at how she was glad she now knew Harm came from wealth, she could easily become accustomed to that standard of living. Harm was not at all thrilled to see this side of Renee, and vowed to that the relationship would end shortly. He wondered what he saw in her, other than she was the antithesis of Diane and Mac. She was blonde. He knew she wasn't a real blonde but wasn't about to let on he knew that. With the exception of Diane every woman he'd dated had been blonde, and every relationship had ended badly. He decided he'd break it off slowly, as he valued the video director's friendship, but he'd seen an avaricious side to her he didn't like.

He wanted to talk to Mac about this, but she was temporarily in Italy. She'd been sent over to take Commander Krennick's cases while she recuperated from appendicitis. She'd be gone for at least two weeks, and had helped Mic find someone to take her place as his attorney. It was actually someone who she'd worked with at Dalton Lowne's firm who'd decided he wanted to work in family law instead of corporate law, she called him and set up the appointment.

Mac been astounded to find out Harm was the owner of his building when she'd asked him how much grief the owner was giving him for his nearly constant remodeling when she stopped by one night to give Harm a file he needed. Harm explained to her that his stepfather had given him the money to buy the building. Harm had insisted this be considered his inheritance. Harm and Frank had both decided the money would be held in a trust fund. When he told her this she told him that he'd thought it out, with the money held in trust, if he were sued as landlord the money was harder to get to. She'd known he had a few hobbies which were a little 'rich' for the average commander's salary but she'd said that he only had himself to spend the money on since he didn't have a family to support, so why not enjoy it. Harm had given Mac a hard time for how she said it, but he'd seen she'd meant it in a positive light. Keeping a Steerman and a Corvette running had kept Harm from being extravegant in other areas. He'd worked it with the tenant in the ground-floor apartment to take care of the building, as acting superintendent in exchange for a discount on the rent. It was a win-win situation, the man had been forced to retire early from his job in a merger and downsizing and merging. He'd been able to find a different job, but it hadn't paid what he'd been getting at his old job.

At the end of her first week in Naples Mac took a phone call from Mic. He was beside himself, she was glad she wasn't in the same room as he was. "Turns out the little bugger is mine, the timing fits for the child to be mine but I sure don't recognize the mother, I never knew an Alicia Cox. I was dating Ali Burnett at the time, but not any Alicia Burnett. I want to see the kid, to see if there's any resemblance to me. I still say she rigged the results. If she's married, why doesn't he just adopt the little bugger."

"Mic, you could always ask for independent results, if you really don't want the kid who's your own flesh and blood by the way, why don't you relinquish paternity. At least talk with the woman, Mic. I wish I could help you, but I won't be back until after the hearing, keep me posted on this." She managed to hang up before he pressured her, once again, to agree to marry him. His reaction to this paternity issue made her wonder if she was repeating the dysfunctional aspects of her parent's marriage. She didn't want to wait for the physical abuse to start but a part of her cared deeply for Mic Brumby. That part won out, and she knew she would wait until she returned to consider breaking off any relationship she had with Mic, she wouldn't do it over the phone.

The school year had started for Trent so Alicia insisted that any visits be on the weekend, The courts demanded the initial visit be supervised by someone from the Commonwealth. Mic easily agreed to this as his work schedule was full, and the court hearing had been postponed for a few days due to a death in the judge's family.

Trent was curious why they were going to DC and hadn't been very sure he wanted to go espescially when they told him he would meet his bioligcal father. Trent was told he would be in control, if he wanted to leave all he had to do was ask the person in the room with them if he could be excused. Doug told him they'd go in with him and then after they were introducedthey would have to leave the room. Trent was relieved to find out there would be someone in there with him so he would not be alone. When he heard that Trent relaxed. He wasn't too sure about meeting the man who'd helped create him but he knew that his mother must have had a good reason to keep him away. What Trent wanted, deep down, was for Doug to adopt him and be his real dad. He'd asked Doug to be his daddy. Doug had informed him that they couldn't even start adoption proceedings until they located his father. Then it would be up to Trent. If he wanted his biological father in his life Alicia and Doug would allow it, but if he found he didn't want him in his life they'd work it so that he'd never have to see Trent again.

Falls Church, Virginia

Saturday, 1000 local

"Trent this is Mr. Carmichael, he will be in the room with you at all times. If you want to leave, please ask Mr. Carmichael." Alicia told her son. She was doing her level best not to show her nervousness. While Trent was visiting with Michael, she and Doug, along with Susan Soriano their attorney, would discuss what would take place after the initial visit. They went into the conference room that had been set aside for visits like this and Michael was there, with another attorney. The woman who'd been with him at the hearing, whom she'd seen when he'd been served was nowhere in sight.

The meeting went better than Alicia could have hoped for, as she could see in her son's body language he didn't like the man, at all. This was unusual, bescause Trent seemed to like everyone, you had to earn his mistrust. This was a trait that worried her, They left Trent and Michael with Mr. Carmichael and went to another room to talk to their attorney and his.

"My client agreed to this meeting but has decided he does not want anything to do with the child. He wants to relinquish his parental rights, and requests that once that this is done, he not be contacted." Mic's attorney words are somewhat a relief and a disappointment, and after a moment's consultation with the Cox's Soriano spoke.

"We agree to this, as this will allow his stepfather to legally adopt Trent. All my clients ask is medical history be provided, and if needed, contact if there are health issues or questions in the future."

Michael's attorney didn't need to confer with his client on this as they had discussed this possibility. "Agreed."

By noon they were all leaving the building. Trent had told his biological father that it was nice to have met him but it was obvious to all that the young boy was just saying this to be polite. After meeting with Mic Mr. Carmichael took Trent to get a drink of water while the adults conferred for a moment. They agreed that other than for possible medical questions, there would be no contact, Mic told them he would let them know, through their attorney, if he wanted Trent to contact him when he reached eighteen.

When court resumed on Tuesday Michael Brumby relinquished rights to his son. The Cox's had decided to head home after lunch. Alicia hadn't told Harm of the meeting, knowing he'd show up, and she hadn't wanted a scene in front of someone from the court, but when the meeting was over she called her brother. Trent was suprised to find out Uncle Harm lived in DC, and joined his family for lunch. It was at a pizza place that catered to children so it was noisy and not a good place for the adults to talk. They decided they would get together for a picnic at the end of the month, to celebrate Trent's and Harm's birthdays. Trent's was October 4th his uncles three weeks later.

Georgetown

Mac's Apartment

Friday Night

Mac agreed to having dinner with Mic upon her return to DC, it had happened accidently as she'd been interrupted by the c.o. of the Naples office and agreed to what he'd asked before she really heard what he asked. Because he'd been in such a snit she'd placated him by agreeing to the dinner even though she'd have preferred a quiet evening at home after travelling. As soon as they sat down to eat she asked him. "How did court go?" Mac asked, not sure how Mic would respond.

"What court? I'm in court all the time?" he retorted.

"The paternity issue?" Mac was now sorry she brought it up.

He told her he'd agreed to relinquish his rights, he didn't want any illegitimate children, any children he would claim as his own would be from his wife, not some bimbo he'd knocked up. Mac didn't appreciate his parochial attitude. She was about to say something but decided against it when Mic said. "I decided to let the tramp have the kid, and signed off as daddy. Let's eat, I'm hungry." Mac was surprised at how heartless Mic could be, and frankly, this scared her. She wasn't very sure she wanted to be with someone who could just write a child of his off the books, because he wasn't married to the mother. She decided to change the subject to a happier topic.

"There's a picnic at Rock Creek for whoever wants to go tomorrow. The Roberts' are going, as is the Admiral. Harm has family obligations, probably has to run up to Pennsylvania and help his grandmother so he won't be there so you don't have to worry."

This news put Mic in a better frame of mind, and he was actually pleasant for the rest of the evening. She was tired from the flight and the change of time zones and he was out of there by nine pm.

Rock Creek Park

Last Saturday of September

1230 local

Harm had invited Renee along to the picnic, but it was apparent that Renee's idea of a good picnic wasn't a family picnic, she declined and stated she wouldn't be calling him the next time she was in town. He agreed, though it was fun while it lasted the two weren't really compatible for a long relationship. He stopped by the deli on his way to the park to get tofu burgers for himself. He'd conned Harriet into giving him the recipe for her potato salad, she'd said since she was already making salad for their own family outing she'd make it for him---this time. He stopped by to get it and was surprised to find out they too were headed out to Rock Creek Park. "I don't know if we'll be in the same area, if we are, I'll come over and say hi." He told her thanking her, again, for making the salad.

Harriet told him Mic and Mac were joining them along with several others from JAG, making it an unoffical, come if you can picnic.

The Cox family met Harm at the designated point, Harm pointed out to Alicia where he'd tangled with a car during a run with Mac. Alicia had said he was just being himself, taking care of others at his own peril. He could see from their table the group from JAG was at the other end of the picnic area and had one of the coveted covered area. It made sense as there were close to thirty people were planning on congregating.

Doug insisted on doing the grilling so Harm asked if it were okay to take Trent and play ball. After the long drive he knew the boy needed to use the restroom, and the facilities were fairly close to where the group from JAG was, they headed that direction. Captain Sebring was the first to see Harm and gestured for them to come over and meet his wife. Camille Sebring was having a good day, health-wise and she was sitting under a tree just enjoying the view, her health too frail for her to join in the fun. Just getting out in the fresh air was nice.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, Captain." Harm said, indirectly using his head to point where they were headed. Owen nodded in understanding. "Catch you on the return trip." Having been a little boy he recognized the reason why Harm was moving on, not trying to be rude. Once that was accomplished the two went over to talk with the Sebrings. Trent was fascinated with her wheelchair as it allowed her to recline. Harm was glad to see how polite his nephew was when he asked questions, he wasn't being nosy, he was just little-boy curious, Camille and Owen could see this, and let him ask all the questions he wanted.

A trip to the swings was next on the agenda and with his height Harm had his nephew flying fairly quickly. "Daddy never gets me this high" Trent gleefully told his uncle. Doug was the same height as his wife.

"I'm a lot taller than your dad, that's why." A little while later Trent was done with the swings and Harm told him they needed to check in with his parents, to see how soon til they ate and they headed back to the table where his parents were. It turned out they timed it just about right because Doug said it was time to eat.

Trent asked why his uncle's hamburger looked different and Harm replied that his was a special type of burger, that didn't have any meat in it. "Its made from vegetables."

The look of horror on Trent's face was comical. "Mac's gonna love you" he said without thinking.

"Who's Mack?"

"A gal I work with, she's a Marine."

"Her name is Mack?" Trent asked, somewhat confused.

"No, her name is Sarah her last name is Mackenzie, she's been called Mac for a long time."

"Oh". No amount of pursuading on Harm's part could get his nephew to try a bite of his burger. Harm knew he needed to make something the boy liked, and then let him know afterwards that it had not had any meat in it.

Harm offered to help clean up, since he'd not helped with setting up. Doug took him up on the offer, he and Trent went over to the swings. "We'll be by when we're done." Alicia told her husband. Harm easily could carry to their car the cooler Doug had hauled over to the table. Doug and Trent went the long way to the swing sets and didn't see who'd just arrived at the park. Several minutes later the siblings were done and the car was loaded for the return to Charlottesville. Harm was able to see that his sister had changed physically in the past few years. She'd slimmed down after the birth of her son, when he'd first seen her after his rampstrike she was at her heaviest weight ever, her height hid the fact she was pregnant for a couple of months. She seemed much more physically active than before, and he commented about it. "Losing the weight was part of it, I'll admit, but since my eye surgery I've been doing sports that I never considered doing before. I've gotten into cycling, actually have ridden a few long-distance races. That's helped me get into shape. You're wondering about the blonde hair?"

Harm was, he'd not asked that question, he was very unsure of how his sister would react. When he had been around her after his departure for the academy she'd been going through puberty and seemed to take every suggestion or comment he'd said in a very negative way, so he decided he would let her bring it up in conversation. "I've always taken after Mom's side of the family and they're fairer skinned and haired. I just decided to find out the lightest shade of blonde that looks good wtih my skin tone and I have stuck with it, it's my treat for myself, every six months. If I don't my hair is barely brown in any case, I think. Grandma Sullivan went grey very early, I hope that I'm not."

"My baby sister can't have any grey hairs, unless I give them to her." Harm teased his 'baby sister. While they got the car packed up they talked for a couple of moments at the car and then Harm took the small cooler that had the drinks and snacks in one hand and wrapped his arm around his sister with the other. "Let's go find those two and I'll show you my town. I want you to meet the people I work with before we take off. I see Mac's arrived, Bumblebee must have made her late." Harm never called Michael Brumby Brumby if he could get away with it, he was surprised at how many variations he'd come up with. Bumblebee he thought was apt, the guy was annoying and if you crossed him, you got stung.

Meanwhile, Mic and Mac had arrived, and to Mac's silent fury Mic had started on his second beer of the day. He'd been in a surly mood since her return, and she attributed it to the fact he'd had second thoughts about signing away parental rights so quickly. It didn't help his mood that Corporal Harrington, one of the guards at the gate, and his young family came to this impromtu picnic and Mac had spent several moments with the nearly walking Master Joey Harrington. This hadn't gone over well with Mic, who wanted Mac to himself, not even a ten-month old was going to be his competition. Mac had given him a look that said, 'I will spend my time with whoever I want to, and you have absolutely no say in the matter.' Somehow he got it through his inebriated state she meant business. He knew he was on shaky ground with her, ever since the mother of the brat he'd produced had shown her face.

He could have sworn he'd seen her, just then, in the park, with Rabb. They seemed awfully chummy, especially for a woman who said she was happily married. He was about to say something when Commander Mattoni had asked him how his private practice was going, and he'd had to answer, and by then the woman was no longer in sight and he decided he was ready for a third beer, no matter what Mac--or anyone else for that matter-- said about it.

The older of the Harrington children, Heather, a seven year old, asked if she could go play on the swings, but both of her parents were busy; her mother, changing young Joey's diaper, and her father was busy helping with the barbecuing, he'd worked at his family-owned rib joint for more years than he'd wanted to, but the folks at JAG knew he knew his craft. Mac volunteered to go over to the swings, and with her parents permission, Heather and Mac went in that direction. There was no one on the swings, Trent and his Uncle Harm had gone over to the play area where the slide and a few other playground equipment was located. Doug and Alicia were enjoying the chance to take a stroll without having to keep an eye on Trent.

Several minutes passed and Mic was beginning to get nasty looks from several people from JAG who realized Mic was inebreiated, he wasn't the only one who was drinking alcohol but he was the only one would legally be considered intoxicated. Seeing this, Harriet decided she would rather risk the friendship she had with Mac and talk to her about her concerns about Mic being around her son while he was drinking. She'd put up with her father-in-law's alcohol consumption rather reluctantly, if she controlled the beverage choice he limited himself, but she didn't want AJ exposed to it any more than necessary. Chegwidden didn't like to pry into his subordinates private lives any more than necessary, but there were children present and Mic's vocabulary and actions were starting to cross the line.

Mac had had enough and she was just about to tell Mic they were leaving, she knew that if she stayed much longer with Mic she'd lose the battle when it came to drinking. She was going to return the ring to him, but wanted to do it in a private location, not in front of poeple he'd worked with. She thought she saw Harm in the distance, but he was in Pennsylvania so what would he be doing here in DC. Mac thought it was wishful thinking on her part.

Harm could see the JAG group had not eaten yet, that Corporal Harrington was manning the grill. He saw that Mac was upset, and gathering her things, it appeared she was about to leave. Harm rightly presumed the reason was Mic Brumby. "Before you head back, I'd like for you to meet some of the people I work with, several of them met for a picnic here at the park."

"Why not? I met Admiral Chegwisomething or other, that's it." Alicia smiled at her brother, Trent, Uncle Harm wants us to meet people he works with while Daddy Doug checks his sugar." Trent seemed thrilled with this development and happily took his uncle's hand, his mother's in the other. Doug headed to the restroom, he wasn't about get halfway home and find out that his glucose level was off. He'd join them momentarily.

"Commander, I didn't know you were here.' Harriet said, seeing Harm with the same woman she'd seen him with several days ago. She hadn't had a chance to meet her her at the time since they needed to get to get their Lamaze class. "I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you that day, my husband and I had a Lamaze class to get to across town." the bubbly blond officer told the taller blond woman.

Harriet had been at the restroom, the baby setting on her bladder and was walking back when Harm caught up with her.

"I'll introduce you to her in just a moment, it'll be easier to do this once." Harriet seemed okay with that, and she wasn't surprised to see Harm pick up the young boy and put him on his shoulders. Harriet noted that Harm had silently asked the woman if it were okay to do it before he did.

"Trent, Harm used to do that to me, when we were kids, but then Grandma had make him do that so I could see." Harriet heard her tell the little boy, this woman must be related to Harm, Harriet noted that the commander seemed about as happy had she'd seen him in several months.

"What is she doing here?" Harriet heard Mic and the group from JAG noted that the woman walking with Harm turned several shades paler and then a steeliness they'd seen in the commander came over her face. The Australian blowhard was about to meet his match.

"I thought you said you were happily married, I see no sign of your supposed husband, and yet I see you for the second time in less than a month being quite chummy with lover boy Rabb."

Mac was stunned, partly at Mic's words, the other that the woman Mic had been in court with was arm-in-arm, with Harm of all people. She tried to stop Mic from going and confronting Harm but she was too far away as she had gathered all their items together, she'd gone over to talk to Jackie Mattoni, to ask if she would bring the container she'd brought the salad in back to JAG with her husband. However, Alan Mattoni and Carolyn Imes were close enough to cut him off, or at least slow him down. Mic nearly knocked Carolyn down in his haste to get to Harm, but her boyfriend, a former football player grabbed her in time for her not to be trampled. Alan was able to slow him down enough for Harm to get Trent off his shoulders and into his mother's arms. Doug had heard the commotion, and had run to join his family. He was sure he'd heard Michael and was surprised to see him, because the man had said he wanted nothing to do with Trent.

Harm was about to say something, right before he knocked Mic Brumby into next week but to his amazement Alicia beat him to it. "Michael James Brumby this one of the reasons I never contacted you when I found out I was pregnant with Trent, you are a drunk, and a bully. The only reason you made the bar in Australia is because of your family name, if the authorities knew the real you, let's just say you'd be rooming with some of your former client's." Everyone could see that this unknown woman was giving it to Brumby with both barrels. What she said next stunned everyone, especially Mic, and made Mac feel really embarrassed.

"There are two reasons why I'd never date Harm, one I'm happily married, and most importantly he's my brother."

"What?" seemed to be the most common reaction to this. Mic's reaction was a little slower than the others because of the alcohol in his system. Finally the word brother sunk in, just before he was face to face to Harm.

"Trent, let's go to the swings for a few minutes while they talk, and then we'll meet the people Uncle Harm work with" Doug said, knowing quite well that this was not the time for the boy to hear some of the things going on. Those that had children had the same idea, and there were several who went over to the playground.

"Mic, do you want to know the real reason I disappeared on you, I got a call saying that my brother's plane had crashed on the carrier he was stationed, this was the same day I found out I was pregnant, I was going to tell you that night, but that morning you hit me when I asked you, simply, to come home on time that night for a special dinner, and I remember your exact words, "No woman will ever tell me what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Mac stood there frozen in place, trying to process what she'd just heard, the woman who she'd initially helped Mic fight in court, the woman who it turned out had successfully sued Mic for paternity was Harm's sister. She realized that what she'd heard Alicia say in court, and just now, was entirely true about Mic. Granted, he didn't take well to a woman telling him to do anything and somehow, in the professional world he'd managed to keep quiet. She realized that she'd been compensating and she'd phrased things in a way when they were together that didn't make Mic upset. She realized that she recognized this was a possible precusor to other problems and knew now, without a doubt she had to end her relationship with him, and now was about as good a time as any. This way there were witnesses. She knew she'd have to mend fences with Harm and with his sister.

"Mic, I was going to talk to you privately, but I think it's best if I say this in public. I am breaking things off between us. I do not want to have any contact with you unless it is in a professional manner. Please forget my address and phone numbers. If you continue to contact me, I _will_ get a restraining order against you. I think its best that you leave, now." She took the engagement ring from her finger, even though it wasnt on the correct hand, and gave the ring back to him. "I won't be needing this any longer."

Mic could see on everyone's faces that he wasn't welcome and he left, burning rubber as he left the parking lot.

Harm was surprised, he'd not realized that Mic was Trent's biological father, even though there had been clues. Australia, and the name of Michael, were vague enough not to have him confront Mic a few years ago. He realized now that Mic had needed Mac's services as an attorney at the same exact time that Lees had served papers regarding paternity. He was torn, he wanted to be with his sister, until Doug and Trent came back, but he wanted to talk to Mac and tell her he didn't blame her. Deep down inside he was rooting for Mac, she'd given it to Mic with both barrels.

AJ decided he'd have one of the securty people spend the night watching Mac's apartment, just to be safe, that was if Mic wasn't arrested for drunk driving. He prayed that Mic would not hit any innocent bystander, or driver. He'have a member of the security force keep a eye on Mac's apartment, as well as Rabb's, He didn't want her to become a domestic violence statistic. Less than a moment later he heard a siren and hoped Mic was pulled over. Warrant Officer Wallace must have read his mind at that point because he said that he needed to run and get something for the kids at the store, and would be right back. Five minutes later he was back with a bag of popsicles for the kids and a message for the admiral. Mic had indeed been pulled over and was being given a sobriety test.

Meanwhile Doug saw Mic take off and figured it was safe for Trent to come back to his mother, the boy made a bee-line for his uncle and his mother. "Uncle Harm do you know what Daddy told me?"

'No," Harm went down to his nephew's eye level. "What did Daddy tell you?"

"I'm going to be Trent Harmon Burnett Cox"

"That's a mouthful for a little guy?" AJ commented

"Right now, I'm Trent James Burnett, Dad said that Mom wanted me to have my grandfather's name." Trent explained simply. "Daddy's going to 'dopt me. He'll be my forever dad."

"Congratulations, Trent. I know your grandfather would be honored that you are taking his name." Harm said. He knew Alicia didn't really consider herself a Rabb, as she was born after their father had been shot down. She hadn't been a Rabb since she was in grade school when Frank had adopted her. He knew now that Alicia had given Trent Mic's middle name.

A few minutes earlier

At the swing set

"Trent, you know that I love you?"

"Yep, I love you too daddy"

"Would you like to become Trent Cox, and have the same last name as Mommy and me?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you know what that means, you'll no longer be Trent James Burnett?"

"Can I keep Burnett in my name?"

"Yes you can, you can change whatever you want, even your first name if you want to."

"Do you think that Poppa would care if I went by Trent Harmon Burnett Cox?"

"I think he'd like it if you went by both your grandpas names."

"I meant Uncle Harm. I forgot that Mommy and Uncle Harm had the same daddy."

"Yes they did, Poppa adopted mommy, Uncle Harm was older and wanted to remember his daddy so he didn't change his name."

"That's why he calls Poppa Frank isn't.'

"Yes, but I don't want you to call him that, only Uncle Harm gets to call him Frank, you know that Mommy calls him Dad."

"Is is okay with Mommy?"

"It sure is," Doug heard Mic take off and felt it was okay to return.

"Let's go tell Mommy, and Uncle Harm.'

Trent jumped from the swing but then waited for Doug instead of running, even though every fiber of his being wanted to run to his mother. He sensed that whatever had gone on was now over. He could see that Mommy looked happy and Uncle Harm looked both happy and sad. This helped him decide to go to his uncle and make him happy.

He saw that Uncle Harm was looking at a lady like Daddy and Mommy did. He was trying to figure out where the lady was. He didn't really like that lady, but he'd been polite. She wasn't here today, and Trent was glad.

End flashback

Alicia left her brothers side and went to her husbands, and then gave her son a hug. "I don't think you'll have to worry about him, anymore. Mommy and Mac asked him to leave us alone."

"That's great. He was scary." Trent admitted to his parents and his uncle.

AJ had sent a silent signal to everyone to let the family have a few minutes of privacy. Mac was about to leave with Bud, Harriet and little AJ but Harm mouthed to her. "Stay."

"My little man, there's some one I'd like for you to meet. This is Sarah, she has the same name as your great grandma, and she's a colonel in the Marines. I work with her."

"Do you outrank Uncle Harm?" Trent asked.

"Not really, but because I got my promotion just a little before your uncle Harm did, so I guess I do."

"Cool." Trent beamed as did Mac.

Harm wasn't sure if he should be insulted or not. "Trent, do you want to meet my godson?"

"I guess so." A look from Alicia and Doug and Trent rephrased his answer. "Yes, sir."

"We'll be right back." Harm said and they headed over to were the Roberts family was.

"I'm sorry for my part in the court hearing. If I'd known the truth I wouldn't have been his attorney even for that hearing." Mac apologized to Alicia and to Doug. "I wouldn't have done that to Harm.

"I know, you have to remember I knew Mic, he can lay on the charm. I should have contacted him when I had Trent, but I didn't want to have anything to do with him, and then I lost his address. He wasn't in the Royal Navy at the time, if he were I would have been able to locate him. It was the trial down in Australia that gave me a clue as to where he was, and when I found out he was back here in the States, I had a private detective track him down. I'm just sorry I didn't know sooner, and could have saved you a lot of grief."

"I've been there, so I don't blame you at all." She accepted the hug that Alicia was offering. "So, how was it growing up with Harm as your brother."

"We were sort of close, until I took the Burnett name, and couldn't figure out why he thought I was betraying our father by accepting Frank as my father and calling him Dad. A few summers later, he went missing, and I hated him for how unhappy he made Mom, especially when we found out he went to Vietnam. I was kind of the ugly duckling when I was in school, I guess as a protest to all the teachers that knew I was Harm's sister. He had the perfect looks, the perfect sight, smart. I had to struggle with all classes, and I was blind as a bat without glasses, and contacts weren't an option for me. I went to Australia, to find myself, and all I did was manage to find Mic. Things were great for awhile, but as I said earlier, I was going to tell him that night. But I got a phone call saying that Harm had been seriously injured "

"The ramp strike".

"Yep, I guess I knew deep down, I'd better get out of the relationship. I only told them that the name of the father was Michael. They didn't have anything to go on, and I wouldn't let them ask me any more than that. A few years later I met Doug and my life is complete."

"Let's get back to this picnic, or do you have to head back home.?"

"We need to head back, I have a faculty function to be at tonight, but you are welcome to come up to Charlottesville and see us whenever you want. Provided you don't have Mic with you. Harm has our address."

The Cox family soon left, and when Harm had a chance he asked Mac to take a walk with him. "We need to talk."

tbc


End file.
